1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to the field of information processing, and more particularly, to the field of security in information processing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Confidential information is stored, transmitted, and used by many information processing systems. Therefore, techniques have been developed to provide for the secure handling and storing of confidential information. These techniques include various approaches to creating and maintaining a secured, protected, or isolated container, partition, or environment within an information processing system. Such information processing system may include one or more processors to execute one or more applications within such a container, along with one or more devices, such as graphics processors or other accelerators, to execute one or more workloads associated with the one or more applications.